jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Treasure Chest
The 'Team Treasure Chest '''is a enchanted treasure chest that belongs to Jake and his crew.Jake and his crew put their Gold Doubloons after every adventure they have into the Team Treasure Chest. History Sometime before the events of the series Jake and his crew acquire the Team Treasure Chest to store every gold doubloon they've found in their adventure. The origin of the chest as yet to be revealed. Abilities As revealed in the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo" when Captain Hook and his crew steal the Team Treasure Chest. Hook tries various means to force the chest to open but all fail. The chest will only open to the special song Jake and his pirate crew sing after every adventure. Role in the series The Team Treasure Chest is featured after every adventure in the series storing the gold doubloon Jake and his crew find after solving a pirate problem. The Team Treasure Chest plays a larger role in in the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo" Jake and his crew discover that Captain Hook and his band of sneaks have taken their Team Treasure Chest where they collect and store all their gold doubloons. After many attempts to force chest open fail Hook and his crew paint an old chest to make it look like Jake's chest so the pirate kids will think they really found it so he could learn the words to the song to open the Team Treasure Chest his crew later got the chest back and returned it to its normal hiding spot. The Team Treasure Chest plays a role in the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue" while Jake and his crew set off to discover the cause of Never Land disappearance Captain Hook took the opportunity to raid Pirate Island for the chest. Later Captain Hook uncovered the chest and was about to smash it open with his Sledge Hammer- hook until Jake,Tinker Bell and Peter Pan intervene. The Team Treasure Chest once again plays a larger role in the episode ''"Mystery of the Missing Treasure!". Jake and his crew discover that someone has stole the Team Treasure Chest originally the young pirate believed the thief was Captain Hook and his scurvy band were the thieves but none of the various clues the pirates discover on Pirate Island match Hook and crew. Jake and his crew continue searching for clues for answer it wasn't until they discover a brown feather and ask the Sing-Songbird about it was the feather belongs to Fast Claw who belongs to Beatrice Le Beak. Spin-offs Playing with Skully The Team Treasure Chest makes a brief appearance in the spin-off intro.The Team Treasure Chest makes another appearance in the series in the episode "Pulley Hook",after Skully and the viewers help Captain Hook figure out which hook he should use to slide down the rope to the island to claim his treasure. Printed material The Team Treasure Chest is featured in the various printed media mostly feature at the end of the adventure like in the main series when Jake and his crew return from there adventure to place there gold doubloons into the chest. The Team Treasure Chest is the main focus of the book The Great Treasure Hunt, which is loosely based on the episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo".Captain Hook stumbles upon the Team Treasure Chest. He drags it to Never Land where he tries to stay one step ahead of Jake's crew. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live! The Team Treasure Chest appears in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steals the Team Treasure Chest where they keep their gold doubloons and joins the audience pretending to be the Crocodile to scare Hook off.The Stage production story plays very similar to the already mentioned episode "Treasure Chest Switcheroo". Gallery Team_treasure_chest.jpg Jake_and_his_crew_standing_around_the_Team_treasure_chest.png treasure-box.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-17-02h30m15s79.png snapshot20111018201340.jpg snapshot20111018212908.jpg Gold Dubloons in Team Treasure Chest.PNG 562p-276 059 0040.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates.png Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Le Beak&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Captain Gizmo20.png Captain Gizmo19.png Captain Gizmo18.png IzzySkullyJake-Missing Treasure.png Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook'sHook-Playing with Skully.jpg Jake&crew-The Mermaid Queens Voice.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!06.png Beatrice&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!02.png Beatrice&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.png Monkey04.png Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live Onstage.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02.png Jake&crew-The Lost and Found Treasure02.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg Hook-Treasure Chest Switcheroo01.jpg Hook- Treasure Chest Switcheroo.jpg Pip-Pirate Genie Tales17.jpg Pulley Hook -playing with skully02.jpg Team treasure chest-shark attack01.jpg Team treasure chest-shark attack.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack03.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Jolly Roger-playing with Skully intro.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg Jakes-treasure-trek03.jpeg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns05.jpg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns02.jpg Us-ipad-5-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Bath toy-tick tock.jpg Category:Objects Category:Treasure Category:Gold Category:Magic items